Generally, a clothes treating apparatus includes a washing machine, a dryer, and a styler, wherein the washing machine may include a drying function.
Also, the washing machine may be categorized into a pulsator washing machine in which a drum is arranged in a vertical direction, and a drum washing machine in which a drum is arranged in a horizontal direction.
The washing machine may be driven by a manipulation of a main course selection unit and/or a sub-course input unit, which is provided outside the washing machine, after washing targets and laundry detergent are put into the washing machine.
A user may select one of a plurality of courses through the main course selection unit, and may input setup factors according to the selected course through the sub-course input unit.
At this time, the plurality of courses may include a standard washing course, a baby clothes course, a boiling course, a speed wash course, a lingerie course, and a bedding course, and the setup factors may include the number of rinse times, spin strength, and washing water temperature.
If a user pushes a power button of the clothes treating apparatus, the plurality of courses are displayed on the course selection unit. At this time, the user may select a desired one of the plurality of courses.
After one course is selected, the user may respectively input the plurality of setup factors.
However, courses used by the user are limited to a part of the plurality of courses. Also, the plurality of setup factors are also limited to values of frequently used factors in accordance with a taste of the user.
In case of the aforementioned clothes treating apparatus, after a power source is input to the clothes treating apparatus, there is inconvenience in that the user should select a desired course after always identifying all of courses displayed on the course selection unit.
Particularly, if the course selection unit is formed in a dial shape, since each course can be selected in accordance with rotation of the dial, there is inconvenience in that the user should select a course by turning the dial after identifying positions of all of the courses.
Also, there is inconvenience in that the plurality of setup factors should be input whenever the clothes treating apparatus is input in accordance with the selected course.
Also, a problem occurs in that one of family members, who does not use the clothes treating apparatus frequently, has a difficulty in identifying which course of the plurality of courses displayed on the course selection unit should be selected or which value should be input to the plurality of setup factors displayed on the sub-course input unit.